HOLES!
by A Jedi
Summary: Pretty good title huh? Well read to see if you like. OH and don't forget to review!
1. New Arrivals

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing to do with "HOLES" but I do wish I owned Squid! ;)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
Chapter One – New Arrivals  
  
Ashley and Anna were on the bus going to Camp Green Lake. Ashley was used to riding these big yellow school buses. She usually rode one to school every day. It seemed like they were riding this bus for days. Twice Ashley tried to sleep but couldn't find a comfortable position. Anna looked out the window to see hundreds of holes. It seemed like a larger picture of your face with pores you can see. The bus came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Get off!" The bus driver exclaimed. The security guard that was on the bus led them to a little shack type looking thing. There was a guy chewing on sunflower seeds and playing darts.  
  
"You two must be Ashley and Anna?" Asked the man.  
  
"Yes," they replied in unison.  
  
"Well I'm Mr. Sir and you will call me by that name, got it?"  
  
"Yes," they replied in unison once more.  
  
"Okay follow me." They then continued on to another small shack. "Here you both get one jump suit and one pair of overalls. You two girls get overalls because the warden requested it. One set you will work in and another you will relax in. You both have been assigned to D-tent," commanded Mr. Sir, almost without taking a breath. They went to turn to the door when another guy walked in with a really strange hat and what looked like a blackhead- removing pad on his nose.  
  
"Welcome ladies. I am you counselor. You can call me Mr. P," he said in a thoughtful voice. So Ashley and Anna left with their stuff in their arms and their one strap Jansport backpacks.  
  
"At least they put us in the same tent cause I wasn't about to be all alone with a bunch of boys in a tent." Anna said softly.  
  
"Ha ha he. Yeah same here." Ashley said louder then Anna cause she had a deeper voice. They were just passing C-tent when a boy with red hair came walking out and froze like a statue when he saw them. They just giggled and walked on. When they saw the D-tent they just stopped right before walking in.  
  
"You go in first." Anna whispered.  
  
"Chicken!" Ashley whispered.  
  
"Yeah so just go!" She whispered and elbowed her to go first. So Ashley walked in first and then Anna. When they walked in all the boys stopped talking and looked at them as if they were ghosts. Anna started giggling and then made Ashley start to giggle too. Ashley finally stopped giggling and said, "Hi everybody!" Smiling, Anna and Ashley went to the two empty cots that were next to each other.  
  
"Hey X-ray when do you think it was the last time you've seen a girl?" Asked a boy with his shirt off and brown hair.  
  
"Well I don't know, but I can tell you it's been a long time." Said the boy named X-ray.  
  
"Well nice to be the first's. I'm Ashley."  
  
"Yeah and I'm Anna."  
  
"Well nice to meet you" Said the boy with his shirt off.  
  
"I'm Squid, that's Arm-Pit, Zig-Zag, X-ray, Caveman, Magnet, and zero." Squid told the girls. "So what are you two girls hear for?" Asked the boy named Arm-Pit.  
  
"Well were best friends and we usually are good girls but we need some cash and we tried to rob a bank, we only did it because we wanted to buy the new home addition of DDR." Anna said smiling as she thought of the game that she had spent so many hours and quarters on.  
  
"What's DDR?" Asked Magnet. Ashley and Anna started to giggle.  
  
"It's a really fun game and it stands for dance, dance revolution." Ashley said still kinda laughing. Zig-Zag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero all left and went to the wreck room. Then X-ray, Arm-Pit got up to leave to and Squid hesitated,  
  
"Yo Squid you comin'?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Yeah," he noted and left with them. Once they all left and Ashley and Anna knew that they were all in the wreck room they started to talk.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I think Squid is so cute!" Ashley said in a higher voice then she usually talks.  
  
"Yeah he's cute but I think Zig-Zag, Zero, and Caveman are really cute!" Anna said smiling.  
  
"You know ever since we got here you've been smiling," Ashley noted.  
  
"Yeah so.... are you trying to tell me something?" Anna said joking with her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean while in the Rec room ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it just me or is Ashley really hot!?!?" Squid asked.  
  
"Yeah," said most of the boys in the room except Zero.  
  
"Anna is real fine," Zig-Zag added. Once again every one said 'yeah.' Every one was talking and joking when Anna came into the Rec. room. Then once again every started talking peaceful among each other. But one person slipped out of the room unnoticed to go talk to someone.  
  
R&R Please. Thanks! =) 


	2. The Conversation

This is for my dearest Kirjava Demon I promise to take the hyphen out of armpit and capitalize Zero *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2 – The Conversation  
  
The light from the sun started to dim as the sun slowly went over the mountain. Ashley was lying on her cot thinking about everything. She heard sudden noise and sat straight up when Squid walked in the room.  
  
"Sorry did I scare you?" He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah a little," Ashley answered smiling back. At that moment of them just staring into each other eyes Anna, Zig-Zag, and Magnet walked in. Ashley looked a way from Squid and looked at the people who walked in. Squid still strangely kept staring at her, then finally look away when X-ray and Armpit walked in. Everyone then entered the tent and started talking. When the light outside the tent went off that meant everyone was supposed went to bed. One by one they all fell asleep.  
  
(Ding, Ding, Ding!) The bell went off telling the camp to get up. They all got up rubbing their eyes and got dressed. Out side Mr. Sir was out by the 'library' to great them.  
  
"Good morning everyone and grab a shovel," he noted in a sarcastic voice. They all got their shovels and grab their so-called 'breakfast.'  
  
"Ewww what is this crap?!?" Anna asked with a discussed face.  
  
"Your breakfast a tortilla and honey," Zig-Zag told her.  
  
"HA! You call that breakfast!?!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
"Ashley are you gonna eat that?" Anna asked  
  
"No don't worry," Ashley said giggling.  
  
So everyone took their long walks to their areas to dig. Since D-tent was the last tent they were the last's to be assigned their holes to dig.  
  
"Dang Ashley, I'm just tired from the walk here," said Anna leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"HA! You think your tired now wait until the end of the day. Then you'll be real tired." Zig-Zag stated.  
  
Everyone started digging. Ashley and Anna were actually doing better then most people do on their first holes. Maybe an hour or so passed by before Mr. Sir came by to fill up the water canteens. Since Anna and Zig-Zag holes were close to each other's the walked to the water line.  
  
"You're doing pretty good Anna," Zag-Zag said in a flirty kinda voice and smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks!" Anna answered smiling back. They all got their water canteens filled and began digging again. As usual Zero was the first to finish his hole and started walking back to the camp. Anna decided to stop for a minute.  
  
"Anna you know that you're gonna have to be out here longer if you stop now," Ashley reminded Anna.  
  
"Ya, Ya I know I know!" She said really tired sounding waving her hand in motion up and down meaning shut up.  
  
Most of the tent finished there holes and went to the camp. Ashley waited for Anna cause she knew it would take her a while. Then she finished and tried to get out of her hole but had a little trouble.  
  
"That's just gross the way they spit in their holes like that! Ewww that just totally grossed me out!" Anna said in a funny way and made Ashley start to laugh.  
  
"Common lets go in the Rec. room," Ashley told Anna.  
  
"Oh fine!" Anna said. Once again Ashley started to laugh. They walked into the Rec. room and Ashley saw Squid with his shirt off and just melted inside but no one could tell not even Anna.  
  
"Oh cool pool," Anna said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"You know how to play pool?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Ya! I have a pool table at my house and I play on it all the time and I know for a fact that I can beat all of you people in this room!" Anna stated, and pointed at everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh whatever let's go then I'll beat ya!" X-ray said.  
  
"HA! I like to see you try! I thought I was good! Believe me I told her the same thing once and I got beat so bad dude it wasn't even funny it was brutal!" Ashley exclaimed. Every one in the room giggled.  
  
"Well let me show you how its done," Anna said and smiled an evil grin, so Anna and X-ray started playing, and every one was watching in enjoyment when Mr. Sir came in. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ R&R Thanks! Bye 


	3. The New Game

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3-The New Game  
  
"What's goin on in here?" Mr. .Sir asked in a yelling type voice. His voice so gruff you could tell he had smoked for a long time.  
  
"Just playin' a little game of pool" said Anna with a hint of attitude in her voice. The boys just stared at her and then back to Mr. .Sir after Anna had said this. Anna was beginning to get the picture.  
  
''What?" said Mr. .Sir.  
  
"Uh, nothing Mr. .Sir." Anna said almost immediately. The boys sighed with relief.  
  
"Well Miss Anna let me set the rules down for you guys! Somebody left their shovel in their hole today. You know what that means!?! The sand slowly worked its way into the head of the shovel and turned the screw loose. Now it won't work!" The boys came back with that stare again.  
  
"Uh oh!'' Anna and Ashley whispered together. They both knew whose shovel it was. It was Ashley's. When she came to help Anna out of her hole she forgot about her shovel!  
  
"I know no one will admit up to the crime and even if they do they'll probably be taken the blame for some one else. So now let me set down the rules for your new 'little game'. In the morning we will follow are usually routine. You will wake up go down to the shovel shack and all grab a shovel. But there will be one shovel short. The person who doesn't have a shovel will end up digging with their hands." There was a gasp. Everyone knew that it would take triple the time to dig with your hands and that would take all day. They also knew that it was either Anna or Ashley who forgot their shovel. "Then after that," Mr. Sir continued "you will all spend three hours each day for a month cleaning all of the tents shovel's and sanding the handle. We wouldn't want any more shovel left now would we?" With that he turned around and left. Everyone was quiet. They stared at Anna and Ashley.  
  
"What, it happens!" Ashley yelled and stomed out of the room. Squid was starting to walk after her but Anna grabbed his arm,  
  
"She needs some time," she told him. Squid nodded with agreement. Anna was the only one who left.  
  
-BACK IN THE ROOM-  
  
"Ashley it's ok. You might get a shovel." Anna said softly.  
  
''No, that's not the point. I have to dig with my hands. I cant let any of the other boys suffer for my mistake but they already have to. There all gonna hate me!" With that she slammed her head into her pillow. Armpit and Zero walked into the room. Anna signaled for them to get out and they did.  
  
-NEXT MORNING-  
  
''Wake up and remember the rules to our game!" Mr. Sir shouted at them. Everyone got up and dressed then grabbed their breakfast.  
  
"Today's gonna suck." Ashley said. Anna burst out laughing.  
  
"Duh, Ashley! Were being punished for breaking the law. It's suppose to suck!" Anna exclaimed. Ashley didn't think that was funny but deep down she was laughing because she knew her friend was funny. Everyone was on the way to the shovel shack and they were being slower then usually. Especially Squid. He made sure he stayed behind Ashley. Everyone could tell he like Ashley. He apparently didn't want her to dig with her hands. They reached the shovel shack. Everyone grabbed a shovel bud Ashley and Squid.  
  
"Squid, please don't take my punishment. It's my fault. I already got you guys into enough trouble." Ashley said.  
  
"Ashley, please let me do this. I've been here for a long time. I can dig a hole easily. This should be easy for me. You can barley did a hole no offense or anything," Ashley gave a little 'humph.'  
  
"Please let me do this." Squid pleaded.  
  
Anna overheard the conversation, "Just let him do it if he wants to so bad," Anna whispered into Ashley's ear.  
  
"No," answered Ashley. "I'm digging and that's that!" 


	4. The hole

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 - The Hole  
  
Squid now had his shovel. Everyone did but Ashley. They walked out far into the desert and then Mr.Sir assigned them their hole.  
  
" I'm gonna start your hole so the dirt is softer for you." Anna told Ashley.  
  
"Anna you ne..." Anna cut her off.  
  
"I'm just gonna start it so shut your mouth. Ok." Ashley just looked down at the ground. This was her second day here and she already wished she were dead. She had blisters on her hand from yesterday. This couldn't of been better.  
  
"Thanks" Ashley said ashamed. Anna finished the first part then went back to her hole. Zero was the closest hole to Anna's hole and then she suddenly saw Zig-Zag their, hum. Ashley then started her hole. Her hands were covered in dirt and her what used to be blisters and then opened wounds now became filled with dirt.  
  
"Crap" Ashley said quietly not wanting any attention drawn towards her. Dirt was filling under her nails and it hurt horribly. She noticed that Squid kept looking her way. Giving her these cute pity looks that mad her melt inside but no one could tell, but Anna.  
  
"Gosh, just looking at her makes me feel bad," Armpit said. "Well it's not her fault," said X-ray.  
  
"It was only her second day here, she didn't know any better." said Cavemen. Zero said nothing.  
  
"Damn this sucks!" Ashley exclaimed. Her hands burned from pain. "I didn't even do it!" Why? Why does she always have to get punished? The water truck came. Ashley's canteen water was gone and she was dying of thirst. She was getting her water to fill up her canteen when it happened.  
  
"Go Zig-Zag!" Magnet shouted. Ashley and Anna both turned around. Zig-Zag and Caveman were on the ground fighting.  
  
"She's mine!" screamed Zig-Zag.  
  
''She's mine!" screamed Caveman. Anna ran over there. To everyone's amazement she pulled Zig-Zag off of Caveman. Zero and Armpit ran over and held Caveman back while Magnet came over and helped Anna hold Zig-Zag back.  
  
"What the heck is goin on here?!?!" Anna screamed.  
  
"Your lucky no one saw and we pulled you back before someone did see. I've only been here for two days and I'm smart enough to know you'll get your butt kicked. Now what were you fighting about? It better be good." No one answered. Then Zig-Zag spoke up,  
  
"You." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS! 


	5. What ?

  
  
Chapter 5 – What?  
  
Everyone from D-tent was looking at Anna. Anna was a little surprised from that answer. It was a long just minute of like staring. Anna was staring into Zig-Zag's eyes to Caveman's eyes.  
  
"What?!?" She asked in a weird voice.  
  
"You heard them Anna, they...said...they...were...fighting...over...yoouu," Ashley said slow to make sure Anna heard every word loud and clear.  
  
"Shut up Ashley I know what they said," Anna said giggling. Anna just elbowed Ashley for saying that and started to walk towards the camp. Zig- Zag started to walk after her but Ashley walked fast enough to get in front of him.  
  
"Hey I don't think you're on her good list right now so leave her alone." Said stated knowing her friend well enough to know she wonted to be alone.  
  
"Look I don't care if I am on her good list or not I need to talk to her," he said and tried to pass Ashley by moving to her right, but Ashley moved to her right to make sure he didn't.  
  
"LOOK! RIGHT NOW I NEED TO TALK TO HER! AND YOU NEED TO MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" he said screaming with anger.  
  
"HEY!" Squid came over and stood right next to Ashley.  
  
"Didn't your momma teach you any thing!?!? You never yell at girls! And further more Ashley and Anna are like best friends if Ashley says Anna needs time alone then leave her alone! Dang if you really liked the girl you would!" Squid said. Zig-Zag gave up on the fight and just went back to digging his hole. Ashley looked over and smiled at Squid for everything he said he smiled back with a smile that most people don't see very often. Ashley saw that Anna left her shovel next to her hole, Ashley picked it up and started digging Anna's hole. Zig-Zag, Magnet and Armpit started walking back to camp. Caveman, Zero and X-ray did the same. All who was left was Ashley and Squid. Ashley could tell Squid purposely pretended to not be done with his hole when he was.  
  
"You know I'll be fine out here just go hang out with every one." Ashley said not looking up from the hole she was digging.  
  
"Look you dug Anna's hole and yours, and I knew it would take you longer so I am gonna wait until you are done even if it is until the sun goes down." Squid said. Ashley looked up and put her hands on the top of the shovel's handle and smiled at him. She measured her hole and said,  
  
"I guess you wont be waiting long," Ashley said. Squid put his hand out to help her out. Ashley grabbed it and he was so strong he pulled her out really fast and they ended up being like an inch apart. They slowly walked back to the camp and talked the whole way. Every one was in the Rec. room except Anna.  
  
"Hey squid catch ya lata cause I gotta go talk to Anna," Ashley added to their little conversation. Squid nodded and walked towards the Rec. room.  
  
-IN THE TENT-  
  
Ashley walked in to see Anna lying on her cot with her face in her pillow.  
  
"Hey Anna you okay?" Ashley asked. She sat down next to her. Anna sat up and leaned on the wall.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Anna said with a dull voice.  
  
"Look don't worry, they were just being stupid boys," Ashley said.  
  
"I know I know," she sated as she got up and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Were you going?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I still got to go finish my hole," she said sounding really tired and gave and a puppy dog face.  
  
"Already done," Ashley told Anna.  
  
"Really?" Anna asked sounding more happy.  
  
"Yep, OH, and don't worry I didn't forget your shovel," Ashley said  
  
"Thanks Ashley," Anna said back.  
  
"No prob. You know I always got your back," Ashley said smiling. Anna walked out and started walking towards the Rec. room, when some one suddenly grabbed her arm. Now this is the part were I say review and you review!!!!! ( 


	6. The Answer

  
  
Chapter – 6  
The Answer  
  
Anna turned around to see who grabbed her arm and it was Zig-Zag. Anna opened her mouth to say something but Zig-Zag put his finger to her lips and softly kissed her she started to kiss him back when it struck her mind. She had a boyfriend back home! She pushed away and gave him a weird look.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Nothing," she said as she started walking away. He grabbed her arm once more and she turned around kinda mad now.  
  
"What do you wont now?" She asked sounding annoyed. Once again he pulled her in and kissed her again this time she did not kiss him back but pushed even harder against his chest to get away.  
  
"Dang what's your problem," she asked getting really annoyed.  
  
"Anna I really like you, and I wont to know if you liked me back." Zig-Zag said in a kinda puppy dog face.  
  
"Well geez I ain't a Ho okay if you like me then you should get to know me better not just kiss me because you wont to," Anna stated. Anna started walking towards the Rec. room. Zig-Zag watched her all the way there. He turned around to go towards the tent when he saw Ashley was standing at the entrance.  
  
"Dude that was not the smartest move," Ashley said walking past him to the Rec. room. Ashley walked into the Rec. room to see every having fun and chillin. Anna was on the couch looking at the blank screen of the broken TV. Everyone in the room could tell Anna was mad. Ashley went over and sat next to Anna.  
  
"You know you it takes more muscles to frown then it does to smile," Ashley said and Anna started to giggle.  
  
"I need to talk to you later okay?" Anna said with a slight smile.  
  
"All righty," Ashley said. Squid was walking behind Ashley with his finger over his month to tell Anna not to say anything, and then Ashley felt two hands come over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," Anna said.  
  
"Well I know Anna is sitting in front of me sooooooo I am guessing that its ummmmmm SQUID?!?" Ashley asked.  
  
"HEY! How'd know?" Squid asked dropping his hand from her face. Ashley turned around and smiled.  
  
"Lucky guess," she smiled.  
  
"Speaking of 'I need to talk to you' I need to talk to you," Squid stated. Ashley got up and walked next to him out of the Rec. room. The second they were out side of the Rec. room Squid reached out and grabbed Ashley's hand. She looked up kinda shocked. But in a way she didn't mind.  
  
"So were are we going?" She looked at him puzzled cause it looked like they were going to dig more holes.  
  
"Right here," Squid said and sat on the edge of a hole.  
  
"Why here?" Ashley said sitting next to him. Squid moved closer to Ashley, now they're arms were touching. Ashley felt this chill down her spine cause he was so close. Ashley laid her head on Squid's shoulder.  
  
"So what did ya wont to talk to me about," Ashley asked and lifted her head off Squid's should and looked up at him.  
  
"This."  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. AAAWWWEEE!

  
  
Chapter 7 – AWWW!  
  
"This," said Squid. He looked down at their hands.  
  
"What?" Ashley asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
Squid squeezed her hand tight but not to hard, "Our relationship. I want to know if you are willing to have one. I really like you. I want to know if you feel the same way." Squid had a gleam in his eye and had a little quiver in his voice. The moon shining right above them made his hair glow. He looked absolutely handsome. Ashley was taken back at this.  
  
"Uh...." Ashley stuttered with her word choice. After all she had been fairly attracted to Squid. She had waited for this moment but now all of a sudden she didn't want it. She felt a sort of tingle inside her stomach. It was as if all of her intestines just dropped. Squid looked marvelous tonight. It was as if she loved him. She just wanted to hug him and never let go of him. She liked him so much she didn't want to screw up this moment.  
  
"Squid I really like you to. I would love to go steady with you." She ended with a sly smirk. The moon had made a very romantic setting so how could she of resisted. Squid replied with his charming smile.  
  
"I'm very glad. Your the best thing that every happened to me since I've gotten here. I hope this goes far."  
  
''So do I. Past Camp Green Lake." Ashley replied quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder. They sat there loving each other. Taking in this incredible moment in as they stared at the moon.  
  
"So do I."  
  
---BACK IN THE D-TENT---  
  
"Dang where have you been?" Anna asked. "I'm in the middle of a boy crises and where are you. Jee, I don't know. Did you even bother to tell me. NOoooo. You just walk on with out me. You have abandoned me in my time of need."  
  
"Sorry." Ashley said not really caring. She was in her own little dreamy world.  
  
"Whatever." Anna said. She had been felling pretty down lately. She was flattered that two boys that would be fighting over her but she would have to face them sooner or later. Anna suddenly spotted Zig-Zag. He wouldn't look her way.  
  
"Uh, Zig-Zag we need to talk. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I like you to but I already have someone back home. I would still like to be friends. Is that okay with you." Anna asked with a hint of pity in her voice.  
  
"Uh, sure. That would be great. And I'm sorry for just grabbing you like that and for taking advantage of you and for yelling at Ashley. So we tight?" Zig-Zag asked.  
  
''Tight." Anna replied as they gave each other a hand slide then a knuckle hit. Now all Anna had to do is find Caveman and talk to him. She looked around but couldn't find him. It was now dark and the councilor came in.  
  
"Lights out.'' Mr.Pendeski said. Then the lights went out.  
  
REVIEW! 


	8. THE NEWS

  
  
Chapter 8 - THE NEWS  
  
Anna didn't care that the lights were out. She still needed to find caveman. She went outside to see if he was out there. She wasn't sure she should be out there. There were snakes and lizards she was putting her self in some danger. She walked past the councilor's tent. The light was on in there and she could hear voices. The light cast shadows against the back of the tent. Anna went near and listened.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do? We need room for him."  
  
"There's only one thing to do. We need to get ride of one of them. But which one."  
  
"We need to find the right kid or our whole plan will be ruined." This time it was a woman's voice.  
  
"Look of their records and see if any of the kids have no family or relationships. Like if there the warden of the state. Actually find two kids."  
  
"Why, we only need room for one." This was a male voice this time.  
  
Sssssss. Anna turned around there was a rattle snack right behind her. 'What am I gonna do?' thought Anna as her heart pounded.  
  
"What was that?'' asked the female voice. The voices stopped. She could hear the zipper of a tent unzip. There was only one thing she could do. RUN!  
  
BACK IN THE TENT (mourning)  
  
The tents weren't woken up today at there usually time. Everyone slept in until noon.  
  
"What the..." Ashley woke up with a sleepy voice.  
  
"What's happening."  
  
A few minutes Mr.Pendanski, Mr.Sir, and a woman came in.  
  
"Who's that?" Ashley whispered to Anna looking at the woman.  
  
"I don't know." Anna replied just looking at the woman. Squid who overheard their conversation butted in.  
  
"That is the warden. The most powerful person on this desert. You don't want to get in her way. She's tough. I wonder why she's here. It must be really bad." Squid said in a worried voice.  
  
"One of you was out last night." Mr.Sir said. "And your not suppose to be out after the lights are." He yelled. Mr.Pendanski sat there to scared to say anything.  
  
"And you weren't suppose to be out little boys and girls." Said the warden. "You may now have some valuable information now. We have to make sure that information doesn't get out. We wouldn't that out there now would we?" said the warden with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
"Now to prevent that from happening we have laid out some new rules." Oh no what could this mean. They had just gotten over the shovel problem. The state had provided them with another shovel so Ashley could stop digging with her hands. "Now listen and listen carefully." said the warden. "You as Mr. Sir said are not out after dark. We will now put locks on the tent zippers. You will go to bed earlier, wake up earlier both by an hour. There will also be no more wreck room and no more water truck stops until the person comes up to one of us and tells us who does it." With that the warden turned on her heel and the rest followed her. Every one started talking after that. Anna took Ashley away and told her what happened the night before.  
  
"Uh oh." Ashley stated. They were in some deep trouble this time. REVIEW! 


	9. The solution

  
CHAPTER - 9  
-----The Solution  
  
"Man what are we gonna do?!" Anna asked. She was panicking. It was starting to scare Ashley.  
  
"I don't know! Man, why do you have to be so nosey Anna?" Ashley asked all frustrated.  
  
"Well, we have to think of something Ashley."  
  
"Ok, ok. I know. You'll have to give me some time on this."  
  
"Ok" said Anna. And with that they took their walk to their holes. Everyone finished and Ashley and Squid were found walking back to the tent holding hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------NEXT DAY----------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is child abuse. I swear when I get out I will sue!" Anna remarked dyeing of thirst and with the thought that she won't be able to relax after that. She couldn't believe that they weren't giving them water. They were all dyeing of thirst and looked like they were ready to pass out. Ashley was wining. Ashley usually drank a lot of water. Even Zero kept leaning over his shovel for support. Once or twice even, somebody bent over and vomited. This was serious.  
  
"I still am innocent." Ashley mumbled.  
  
"What?" Anna asked. " I heard that. I also heard your other comment a few days ago. You know that, 'what did I do to deserve this?' thing. Well, we both robed the bank smarty."  
  
''That's what you think." mumbled Ashley " I should have told you earlier. I'll tell you in the tent. Just you cant tell a soul okay."  
  
"Okay" said Anna. Anna got out of her hole and left toward the tent. Ashley finished her hole and Squid was waiting. Everyone was gone it was only them two.  
  
"Hey," he leaned in and gave Ashley a kiss. They walked back together talking.  
  
--------------------------------------------------BACK IN THE TENT---------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, you still can not tell a soul, ok." Ashley said.  
  
"Ok" said Anna. With that Ashley started her story.  
  
"Alright. My dad was involved in business. He helped with jobs and then he stopped. He's gone straight after his prison time. His old pal went back into the business after his time. He stole a rare ancient rube from the myna times. He jacked it from a local museum. It became big. Everyone was on the job looking for it. He got scared and had to get rid of it. He couldn't do the job. He asked my dad to help him. My father denied the request and told him he was going clean. It was my birthday and I ran into the guy on the street. I didn't know it was him. He gave me the rube as a birthday present. I thought it was fake. I was walking back to my house and looking at it. A cop pulled me over and took me in for burgle. That's why I'm here."  
  
"What?" asked Anna with a face distorted from confusion. " Your here for robbing a bank with me."  
  
"No not really. I did rob the bank with you but I didn't get caught. Remember when we were running. I was ahead of you and didn't look back for a while. And when I looked back you were gone." ' "Oh" said Anna with a dull look. "Well, I tripped and I got caught. I thought when they went after you they got you."  
  
"Nope." said Ashley.  
  
"Well that really sucks Ashley. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to know about my father."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
With that they went to sleep. 


End file.
